


Where He Belongs

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Resistance Ben and Poe’s first holiday together.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, The Darkpilot Library





	Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First holiday as a couple
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I think we got it,” Poe said even as they put the tree in place — even looking at it, Ben had to admire the way that it looked. He never thought that he would actually be there, celebrating fete with Poe — at least not with them in a relationship.   
  
Ben couldn’t help but be grateful, just for everyone who’d loved and believed in him. He didn’t deserve it, but here he was. With Poe, members of their family and friends in the other room, and Ben could definitely thank the Force that they were there.   
  
“You okay?” Poe said.   
  
Ben sighed. “I just...didn’t think I would be there in the first place. Just decorating with you. Putting up the tree. Stuff like that.”  
  
“Well, you’re here.” Poe kissed his cheek, and Ben, despite himself, felt a strange sense of being grounded. Pulled back to safety. “You’re here, and I’m not leaving you. So...how do you feel about watching one of those cheesy Life Day holos?”  
  
"I’m onboard with it,” Ben said. "Really.”  
  
There was something reassuring, Ben thought, about the weight of Poe’s head against his shoulder as they watched the holo — as they lay together with their breathing steady and mingling with the other's. And Ben...well, Ben knew that he had come so close to falling. Considering what he had now, with Poe, he was glad he didn’t.


End file.
